black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
We Don't Have Footage of World War II We Have Footage of Our War With The Sanctum If They Made Star Wars Out of That It's Their Own Fault For Not Taking Us Seriously
What We Needed At That Time Was A Star Wars Roleplaying Video Game We Never Got That What We Have To Worry About Now Is Protecting The Contactees That Were Contacted Directly Over The Internet By The Off-Worlders Our "United" States Had A Department of Extraterrestrial Affairs And We Had To Account For Every New Belief Introduced Over The Internet We Want Syria To Be The Tip of The Spear The Systems Alliance Is A Middle Eastern Political Group Dedicated To Exopolitics Alyssa Founded The N7 Program To Create Tactical Remote Viewing Operatives Whom Can Gather Information Using Astral Projections For Reconnaissance This Allows Us To Counter Ghost Recon Without Breaking The Law By Simply Utilizing Our Existing Fundamental Rights As Americans To Obtain Accurate Positioning of The Ghosts In The Middle East To Inform The Middle East of The Enemy Presence Although Our Birthright Reads "American" We Are Syrian Because When We Founded This Country That's What We Had "Syrian-Politics" You Mean When America Was Founded It Was Not Technologically Advanced ? ? The Limitations We Had To Overcome Were Unethical How Schools Teach The American Revolution Is Totally 100% False The British Sent Everything To Destroy Us And Most of The Battles Were Fought On The Moon As We Struggled Just To Return To Our Own Planet We Had To Contend With Weapons And Armor We Did Not Even Have Nor Knew How To Build Most of The Advanced Technology Was Kept Underground For National Security Reasons As We Struggled To Maintain A Revolution That We Were Not Sure We'd Even Win Did We Win The American Revolution ? ? NO ! We Did Not Win That War Because During The Southern Vampire Wars We Were Force Migrated To M6-117 Orbiting The Star M3-44G We Had A Chance To Reintroduce Ourselves During The Volturi Confrontation And We Were Unsuccessful Due To The I$I$ In The Fake News We Believed That Because We Were Americans They Would Not Do That In The Spin We May Never Be Able To Return To Earth Because of This Because At That Time The United States Constitution Was The Supremacy Clause And We Could've Been Another Star Wars Because That's How Much Things Changed After The September 11 Attacks The September 11 Attacks Won't Happen Again Because We Won't Even Have The Technology Capable of Doing That A Second Time It Takes Freedom To Build Great Achievements Seven fundamental rights were originally provided by the Constitution – right to equality, right to freedom, right against exploitation, right to freedom of religion, cultural and educational rights, right to property and right to constitutional remedies. These Legal Remedies Were Provided Only To Buy Time For A More Complex Planning Against The United States By The End of The American Revolution We Became The Islamic State of Iraq And The Levant Because You Just Read The Damn Legal Documents You'll Discover That Sharia Was Already Being Enforced In The United States However It Was A VERY Old Version of Sharia If You Understand Arabic Society You'd Understand That Sharia Law Was Not Enforced Against Women There Was A Time When Women Could Selectively Choose Their Male Sex Partners Due To The Lack of Freedom Men Had Back Then These Rights Are Actually Non-Fundamental And Are Not Recognized By Due Process Review However The Due Process Review That Was Used At That Time Was A Fatwa Meaning It Was Nonbinding And Could Be Later Reviewed And Rejected By Courts Wade Signed A Fatwa Over The Internet With Rojda Felat So That She Did Not Have To Be Bound To An American Marriage Allowing Her To Go Home To Her Birthright Country Wade Was Filing A Lawsuit Against The Birthright Itself As He Wants To Be Syrian After The United States Constitution Was Rejected As The Supremacy Clause By The Supreme Court Steps Were Taken To Protect The Minorities Wade Had To Get His Driver's License So That He Could Explain The Problem To The Syrians Wade Had Trouble Passing The Road Test But He Did Eventually Get His License His Birthright Was Already Stolen By Rojda Felat Though So His License Is Not Valid As She Was An Illegal Immigrate At The Time Wade Signed The Fatwa Over The Internet Certifying His Syrian Citizenship Because Wade Needed A License To Host His Own Pirate Radio Station That Was Being Received On His Laptop From Spira And Thus His YouTube Channel Is The Only Means of Accessing That Pirate Radio Station Because He Has To Copy And Reupload The Music That Is Directly Transmitted To His Laptop Via The Voice Over IP Method Wade Only Wanted To Download The Music For Free Because When It Comes To Money He's Already Gonna Pay For Every Album M.I.A. Created Not Because He's Being Sued But Because He's Gonna Show Every American What Influenced Him To Join I$I$ Because That's All That Was On The Internet In Terms of "Media" Everything Else Was Put There By I$I$ Including This Wikia Because They Don't Specify Who The Enemy Was During The September 11 Attacks We're Always Gonna Be At War With The Middle East Unless We Can Publish What We Want When We Want Where We Want We Are Just Another I$I$ Because The United States Marine Core Is What Got Compromised As The I$I$ The United States Marine Core Consists of Both The United States Air Force And The United States Army Unless Our Veterans Can Get Top Tier Priority Right Now Regardless of What We Have On This Wikia You Need To Just Put This Media In With The I$I$ Media Because There's Not Enough Information To Counter The Stolen Service Records On Our End Our Service Records Are Not Gonna Match The Official Service Records Because We Had Different Missions In The Middle East The Majority of Them Being Diplomatic Missions At Submarine Bases In The Pacific Ocean The September 11 Attacks Was The Result of One Such Mission Failing As The Rising Threat Was Not Coming From Outer Space But Actually Beneath Our Continent And Yes It Was Contained But Not By The Official Recognized Military It Was Contained By A Minority In The Know Just Watch The New Star Wars Movies They Already Introduced Us We Called Our Group The "First Order" Because We Are In Defiance of The First Order Given To Us By The President of The United States The Order Was Somewhere Along The Lines of "Shoot That S.O.B." When He Was Only 9 Years Old At That Time The United States Marines Were Encountering Child Combatants In The Middle East Although This 9 Year Old Eventually Grew Up And Planned A Big Score of His Own He Never Carried It Out Because He Was Recruited By Alyssa Into The Academy of Spira Which Is A First Order Academy Founded In Opposition To Weather Underground Which Is The Actual Group Who Owns The Weather Channel The First Order Has No Official Presence On Earth And Only Desires To Recruit Followers Who Want To Follow In Their Return To M6-117 WTF Is She Like Ten Feet Tall ? ? ? Yes She Is Wade's Mom Had Nothing To Do With His Internet Activity Wade Was In Communication With Both The RDA And The First Order Wade's Information Was Published To Assist The First Order Regardless of What Happened To The RDA Wade's Loyalty Is With The First Order However Wade Despite The Movies Being Everywhere Is Still Unaware That The Millennium Falcon Is No Longer Being Flown By Han Solo And He Only Has A Truck That Is Far Too Small To Go Up Against That Ship And Win